Soos
Soos Ramirez is a citizen of Gravity Falls, Oregon who works at the Mystery Shack. Appearance Soos wears a light brown cap, has light peach fair skin, and buck teeth, similar to those of a beaver. He's stocky and wears dark brown shoes, beige shorts and a jade green-ish gray shirt with a big dark green poorly painted question mark on the front and the word "Staff" on the back, which is from the Mystery Shack. He also owns one other shirt that looks just like his trademark shirt, only without the word "staff" or a question mark. He also has a double chin and has a few hairs on his face that he glues on himself. He has short light brown hair that is styled similar to Dipper's. Personality Soos is an idiot, fat, friendly, and buck tooth employee whose desire to be where the action is makes him an excellent resource for the twins when they need a ride around town. Aside from the twins, he is one of the only people around who sees and believes all the strange things happening in Gravity Falls, seen in "Tourist Trapped," when he says he is always noticing weird stuff in Gravity Falls, an assertion he makes in other episodes. While he frequently shows an eager, inquisitive, and childish nature, Soos knows when to drop the act and be an adult. Biography Powers and Abilities Semblance Weapon Relationships Stan Pines - As Stan's employee, Soos respects his boss and complies to his every request. With this submission and Soos' overall clueless nature, Stan tends to take advantage of Soos. However Soos' respect for Stan goes even deeper as Soos sees Stan as a father-figure due to Soos' father never having been around for him. Outside of work, they partake in various everyday activities together as friends.[ Soos has stated he wishes Stan would adopt him, and he would then change his name to Stan Junior. Wendy Corduroy - co-workers, Soos and Wendy spend enough time together to be on friendly terms. Despite Wendy getting Soos nervous because she isn't following the rules, they sometimes are seen hanging out with one another and messing around. It is shown, however that Wendy has some disdain for Soos' taste in music. Wendy likes to play pranks on Soos Mabel Pines - Soos and Mabel are good friends, brought together largely by their mutual love of humor and having fun. They like to goof around together, and they even have their own secret handshake. Dipper Pines - Although Soos' childish antics get on Dipper's nerves from time to time, they have a close friendship. Soos sometimes acts as a role model for Dipper, offering the boy advice and doing "childish" activities with him, like blowing up hot dogs one by one in the microwave. Soos serves as a sidekick to Dipper and his sister on many occasions, being one of the few people in the town to notice Gravity Falls' strange side. He loves tagging along for adventures. Quotes Background Information Trivia Category:Characters Category:Humans